


Your late

by GravDanger



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen, im a fuckjng crackhead guys im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravDanger/pseuds/GravDanger
Summary: hey guys i thought of this while at a business meeting with an investor whos hopefully gonna give the company im working with like $1mil





	Your late

Everyone was starting to get impatient. Hydron had called for a meeting over an hour ago.  
The gang was all there expect for Lync. Volt had tried sending him a few texts asking where he was, but he was left on read.  
Things were getting dire. Hydron refused to start with out Lync, what ever he had to say was THAT IMPORTANT, even though it probably really wasn't important at all.  
This was forcing the others to actually have to talk amongst themselves. Next thing they knew Gus slammed his fists on the table yelling at Mylene over her touching his shampoos. Spectra had to physically hold Gus back knowing that if he attacked Mylene he would surly perish.  
Shadow sat there cackeling like the hyena ass bitch he was, and Hydron looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown and he tried to get everyone to settle down.  
Right as everyone was sure all hell was about to be let loose, the meeting room door opened with a loud creak, making everyone shut the fuck up instantly.  
Lync strolled in, his hands behind his head and a rat-like smile on his face. He sat down in his proper seat, across from Shadow and Mylene, and looked at the disaster that laid in front of him.  
"Sorry im so late guys, I was at the infirmary. I just found out I have Ligma..." Lync kept a completely straight face upon delivering this news to his colleagues.  
Volt, sweet Volt, looked at Lync with the concern of an older brother figure "What's Ligma?"

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/QR0KNjx7p-o


End file.
